User blog:Hjpforeverlastingx8/Shippers: Wait and See What Happens
This is a message for everyone: CALM THE HECK DOWN. Like seriously? This isn't the last episode of the series; it isn't even the last arc episode! Seriously, we have 2'' more episodes to go. Calm yourself, okay? You aren't gonna die. You'll see another episode in a week, and then one after that. For all of you Seddiers worried about them breaking up: Stop acting as if iCan't Take It is the last arc episode. I'm actually pretty sure they'll break up in the episode, whether it's done by Mrs.Benson, Gibby, Carly, or they just break it off. However, I pretty much know they'll get back together. We know they are still dating as of iLove You. (Some proof) After that, they ''could break up, but I'm pretty sure they won't. As for the whole Honeymoon phase thing? It'll pass by. Of course they'll act a little OOC, the episodes are focused on them for crying out loud. All relationships on iCarly had a honeymoon" phase. Seddie is actually the least OOC out of all of them. Sam still has disgusting eating habits, she still loves her ham, Freddie is still picky, etc. That's pretty darn good for an iCarly couple who is in the Honeymoon phase. Once the arc is over, if they are still dating, they'll be back to normal. it'll be as if they aren't even dating, as-side from some hints and moments between them. All the other shippers: Calm yourself too. Yes, Seddie looks like they are on the road to breaking up, but iLove You doesn't look good for the other 2 main ships. (Creddie, Cam). Don't go crazy thinking that your ship will happen now; you'll just be disappointed. I'm not saying your ship won't happen (Oh who am I kidding, it won't. Jk. :P) but you need to calm down as-well. Just wait and see, my friends, just wait and see.... For everyone: judge when the arc is over. The more you try and read between the lines, the more you'll let yourself down in the long run. That goes to all shippers. Don't think your all smart with your logical reasons or speculations of something happening. Aha, I read AO many speculations for iDate Sam and Freddie and iLost My Mind. you know what? Not ONE came true. You could be smarter than Albert Einstein or have an IQ of 2 and you wouldn't know what would happen. Stop fooling yourself, kids. Seddiers, don't think this relationship will be perfect as if it's fanfiction or something. It's still a comedy show, on a kids channel. Other shippers, don't get your hopes up, too high. Of course, you can hope, but don't go all "Seddie is unhealthy, yatta yatta yatta. Carly is jealous and in iLove You she'll say "I love you" to Sam or Freddie." Seriously? Some of these specs are WACKO. I die of laughter reading them. Sometimes I laugh so hard that it hurts from all of the pain. Don't get me wrong, some are pretty good and logical, aha. But others seem as if two year olds came up with them. :/ Bottom line: Wait and SEE. Just calm yourself down, shut-up, and see what happens. :) Category:Blog posts